


Thirst-Quenching

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 381: ThirstyBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Thirst-Quenching

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 381: Thirsty
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Thirst-Quenching 

~

“What are you thirsty for, mate?” 

Neville looked away from Seamus and at the shelf behind him. “Got anything for a broken heart?”

Seamus, who’d been cleaning off the bar top, froze. “Broke up with Ginny?”

Neville snorted. “Where have you been? Ginny and I broke up ages ago when I discovered I’m gay. No, I just broke up with Roger.” 

“Davies?” Seamus huffed. “That’s what you get for dating Slytherins.” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “ _That’s_ what you care about? Not that I’m gay?” 

“I’m bisexual, so why would that matter to me?” Seamus grinned. “Also? I’ve just the thing.” 

~

“This wasn’t bad,” Neville admitted, holding up his glass for more. “What’s in it?” 

“Professional secret,” said Seamus winking. “I could tell you, but—”

“You’d have to kill me?” 

Seamus laughed. “You read too many Auror mysteries, mate. Nope, I’d just have to Obliviate you.” 

Neville sighed. “Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe then I’d forget about Roger.” 

“I’m not sure I’ve anything that will make you forget him completely,” said Seamus casually. “But maybe I can give you some new memories that’ll make the ones with him seem less important.”

“How?” 

“Still thirsty?” 

Neville nodded. 

“Come with me.” 

~

Locking the front door, Seamus led Neville behind the counter of his empty pub and into a room. 

“What’s this?” 

“My mixology room.” 

“If you’re about to blow up a cauldron—”

“Fuck you,” said Seamus, grinning. “You said you were thirsty for something to make you forget.” 

“I am.” 

Seamus Summoned a bottle. “Try this.” 

“What is it?” 

“I call it Finnigan’s Love Potion Number Sixty-Nine.” 

Neville laughed. “Of course you do.” He shrugged. “Why the hell not? Fine, pour me some.” 

Seamus did.

Neville drank, blinking rapidly. “Wow.” 

“Good, hm?” 

“Brilliant.” And, reaching for Seamus, Neville snogged him. 

~

Seamus adjusted quickly, manoeuvring Neville towards a sofa. Once there, he pushed Neville down, straddling him. “You’re sure about this?” 

Neville, deftly unbuttoning Seamus’ shirt, nodded.

“Sure you’re not drunk?” 

Neville tossed his goblet aside. “Do you care?” 

Seamus shrugged. “No.” 

“Then shut up and fuck me.” 

Seamus laughed and said, “You’ve a filthy mouth on you.” 

“Problem?” Neville asked, stroking Seamus’ cock. 

Seamus groaned. “Fuck no.” 

“Good.” Urging Seamus up onto his knees, Neville positioned his mouth right before Seamus’ cock. “You know,” he said, “I think I’m still thirsty, but for something else,” and smirking, swallowed Seamus down. 

~

Seamus gripped Neville’s head, fucking his mouth with his cock. 

Neville opened his throat, expertly using his tongue to tease Seamus’ prick. 

“Fucking hell,” Seamus panted, eyes closed and head back as he shoved his cock as fast and as hard as he could down Neville’s throat. “You’re amazing…at this…Fuck!” 

Neville hummed and that was it, with a howl, Seamus came, Neville swallowing it all. 

Collapsing back onto his bum, Seamus cupped Neville’s face in his hands, kissing him soundly. “Bloody hell.” 

Neville smiled against Seamus’ mouth. “I think my thirst’s quenched.” 

“Yeah?” Seamus smirked. “My turn, then.” 

~

Neville, legs up around Seamus’ ears, babbled nonsense. “Fuck, yes…oh Please…fucking hell…yes—”

Seamus, mouth wrapped around Neville’s cock, moved up and down, listening to Neville’s every moan and cry. When Neville gasped, Seamus repeated his action, when Neville winced, Seamus stopped what he’d been doing. 

Neville wasn’t wincing much. Hands in Seamus’ hair, he was bucking up, fucking Seamus’ mouth. 

Pulling off, Seamus mouthed Neville’s balls, sliding a wet finger into his hole. “I’m thirsty, Neville. Parched. Come on.” 

Gurgling, Neville shuddered, and Seamus covered his cock with his mouth just in time to swallow his come. 

~

Shagged out, Neville lay sprawled across Seamus’ sofa. “What was in that stuff?” 

Seamus grinned. “Professional secret. If I told you—”

“Right. Obliviation.” Neville snorted. “Thanks, I’m good.” 

“You don’t want to forget Davies?” 

“Davies who?” Neville grinned. “Your method of thirst-quenching and helping me forget’s effective.” 

“Good.” Seamus shifted, grabbing Neville’s hand. “And if you want to forget what _we_ did I can pour you some more—”

“I don’t want to forget what we did,” Neville whispered. “I’d like to repeat it.” 

Seamus beamed and, raising his wand, turned out the pub’s lights. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

~


End file.
